


Possible

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, In Public, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's fantasy could almost be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible

Sweat rolled down Sara's back after an hour on the elliptical machine. She threw her towel over her shoulder and headed for the locker room. The gym was nearly empty at two-thirty in the morning.

Some people watched TV when they couldn't sleep. Sara went to the gym.

Alone in the locker room, she stripped out of her sweaty clothes and headed back into the showers, wearing only her red plastic flip flops.

When the gym was busy, Sara didn't waste time in the shower. It wasn't the locker room exposure that bothered her, but the idea that someone was waiting in line. However, with every other station empty, she took her time. She washed her hair, and then slowly lathered up her body. 

She thought of the man at the front desk. He was around her age with dark hair and olive skin. He was muscular, but not too beefy. Exactly Sara's type, and he was the only other one in the building. It would be so easy for him to lock the front door and slip into the women's locker room.

Would she let him, if he came to her? She could almost feel his hands on her breasts, his fingers pulling at her nipples. Yes, she would. She wouldn't say a word as he spun her around, shoving her against the wall as the hot water pounded between them.

"Do you want it?" he would ask in a low voice, his breath hot against her ear, but she couldn't speak, so she would only nod.

Then he would rub his hard cock against her backside, teasing like he might push in her, but he only played with her. He leaned his weight against her and wrapped an arm around her, sliding his hand between her legs.

"How easy are you?" he'd ask, working his finger hard against her clit, just the way she was doing it to herself. "You'd let anyone come in here and have you, wouldn't you? I could do whatever I want to you and you'd let me."

"I would!" she'd cry helplessly, and it would have been true. He could have pushed her to her knees and forced himself into her mouth, and she would have welcomed it. 

Sara's knees shook and she propped herself up with one hand against the wall. Her fantasy was overwhelming because it was _possible_. Anyone, not just the gym clerk, could walk in on her. Anyone could find her masturbating in the shower, and she didn't want to stop.

She _wanted_ someone to find her.

"Oh!" Sara cried, the orgasm coming upon her suddenly. She leaned against the wall to keep from falling over, her heart pounding in her chest. She needed to straighten up and finish her shower, but she couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away. There was still a chance someone could walk in.

"Fuck," she muttered. She shifted her full weight back onto her legs, though she was still rubbing her clit with her middle finger. 

She turned around and turned the hot water down so she could cool off. Like dumping water on a dog humping your leg, she was pretty sure it was the only thing that would get her to stop touching herself. It just felt so _good_.

Finally, she shut off the water and went back into the locker room, dried off, and got dressed. She pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail, and then she slung her gym bag over her shoulder. She walked through the deserted gym and she paused with her hand on the front door.

"Good night," she said over her shoulder to the gym clerk. He smiled, and she tried not to laugh as she walked outside.

She was pretty sure she could sleep now.


End file.
